Hello! Project Wiki/News/2013
December 21, 2013 - Kaneko Rie has left Hello Pro Kenshuusei :Kaneko Rie was introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki (now in Morning Musume) and Takeuchi Akari (now in S/mileage). :On December 21, 2013 at the last show of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, fans reported that former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina and staff members attended the event wearing T-shirts with the kanji symbols "金子" (Kaneko), fans also reported that Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, and Makino Maria were crying and that Kaneko took a bow at the end of the concert. Later that same day, Kaneko's profile was removed from the ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure website, a show that she was a regular on. :On December 28, Kaneko Rie's father, Naoki, posted on Facebook confirming that his daughter had quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei on December 14, 2013. He thanks fans for their support. ---- ;December 6, 2013 - Morning Musume name change, single announcement :Tsunku has announced through his blog the release of Morning Musume's 55th single-- but there's a twist. Morning Musume will be changing its name to "Morning Musume '14" (read as "Morning Musume One-Four") starting with this single, the single will be released on January 29, 2014. :On January 1, 2014 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '14" :On January 1, 2015 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '15" and so on.(Hello Project website news) :More details to be announced. ---- ;October 30, 2013 - Morning Musume to represent the Japanese Olympic Team :Great news for Morning Musume fans. On Wednesday, October 30th the Japanese Olympic Committee (JOC) declares Morning Musume the official support team, called "Nippon! Call Project Ambassadors", for the 2014 Winter Olympics, which will take place in Sochi, Russia. The girls will both cheer Team Japan and sing the official cheer song, which will be produced by Tsunku himself. :A special project, entitled "Nippon! Call Project", was introduced to the media on that same day. The project features an app (available in the Apple and Android App Store), in which people can show support to Team Japan. It requires entering one's name and a recording of them yelling "Nippon!", which both will be received by the Japanese Sport Teams. :In the past, the group released a cheer song titled "THE Manpower!!!", for the baseball team, the Tohoku Rakuten Eagles. The previous time the girls released an Olympic-related song was in 2000, with "I WISH" being TBS's theme song for the 2000 Summer Olympic Games. This is the first time the group are singing an official theme song for the Japanese Olympic Team. ---- ;October 25, 2013 - Fukumura Mizuki's grandfather has passed away :Fukumura blogged on October 25, 2013 reporting that her grandfather had passed away. Her grandfather was well known among her fans because she often mentioned him in lives and mentioned he owned trains. Her grandfather not only loved trains, but also loved dogs, cats, rabbits, motorcycles and cameras. :12 Days earlier Tamura Meimi's grandmother passed away. ---- ;October 25, 2013 - Umeda Erika to make a come-back in the music industry :Some good news for former C-ute member Umeda Erika fans! On October 25, 2013 Umeda announced through her blog and a YouTube video that she would be returning to the music industry as a soloist, she picked October 25 to announce her come-back because it marked the 4th year since her graduation from C-ute. She has opened her own website and will perform her first solo live on December 22, 2013 titled "~Starting Over~". ---- ;October 21, 2013 - Mashiro Kana withdraws from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei :On October 21, 2013 Mashiro Kana's profile was suddenly removed from the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei website. :She had participated in a Juice=Juice handshake event with other Kenshuusei members and appeared in Miyamoto Karin's blog just days before on October 19th. :Mashiro had joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei only five months ago; on May 5, 2013. ---- ;October 7, 2013 - Former Morning Musume member Kago Ai will form a girl group! :On October 7th, former 4th generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai, who was fired because of a series of scandals, announced on her diamond-blog, that she was going to form a new 4-member girlgroup within her new agency she recently joined. :Girls between 15 and 21 that live in the area of Tokyo and are not under a different production can audition. Two of the girls will be picked by Kago herself and she´s looking for girls with special abilities. ---- ;September 4, 2013 - Morning Musumes 54th single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan, which is the first single without Tanaka Reina since AS FOR ONE DAY, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts with 96,075 copies sold as well as #1 at the Oricon Weekly-Charts with 144,061 copies. :This single has beat the first week sales for all previous singles since Do it! Now and currently has the 11th best selling first week for a Morning Musume single. :"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV passed already 2,000,000 views while "Ai no Gundan" MV passed 1,000,000 views. :Congratulations! ---- ;July 5, 2013 - Otsuka Aina withdraws from H!P Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice :On July 5, the Hello! Project website stated that Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Otsuka Aina withdrew from Hello! Project today. The reason was stated as her parents' not accepting the contractual issues within Otsuka's H!P contract. :Otsuka joined Hello! Project in September 2011 (after she failed the ninth and tenth generation auditions of Morning Musume) as a Hello! Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. :Otsuka withdrew from Juice=Juice before the group's major label debut. She is also the first member of the group to withdraw/graduate. ---- ;July 2, 2013 - 'C-ute Day' officially acknowledged + eve of Nippon Budokan concert :On June 29, C-ute wrapped up their 'C-ute Concert Tour 2013 Spring ~Treasure Box' at Pacifico Yokohama. During this concert, it was announced that September 10 has officially been acknowledged as 'C-ute Day'. It was also revealed that the girls have added an additional show to their first Nippon Budokan concert on September 10. :Every year, C-ute celebrate September 10 as 'C-ute Day' with an event. This year, they will be holding their first one-man live at Nippon Budokan. At this time, the Japan Anniversary Council has officially acknowledged September 10 as 'C-ute Day'. :Upon hearing this news, Hagiwara Mai commented, "I think it will stand out more than Sewer Day! (September 10 is already known as Sewer Day in Japan)" Okai Chisato added, "It was almost going to become Morning Musume 9th and 10th Generation Day!" :Towards the end of the concert, Suzuki Airi announced that they will also be holding a concert on September 9, which is the eve of their Nippon Budokan concert. This was decided in a hurry during the ticket pre-reservation period for fan club members when applications exceeded their expectations. It's said that the two concerts will be completely different from each other. ---- ;June 13, 2013 - Juice=Juice's major debut announced! :On June 13, 2013 Juice=Juice held an event at Sunshine City, where their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu was announced, the single doesn't have an exact release date yet, but it will be released sometime in summer 2013. :Additionally, Miyazaki Yuka was appointed the leader of the group, while Kanazawa Tomoko was appointed the sub-leader. ---- ;May 21, 2013 - Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna appointed the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume :It was announced at Tanaka Reina's graduation, that Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna are the new subleaders of Morning Musume. This is the first time a joint sub-leadership has ever occurred in the group. :The position of sub-leader had been empty since October 1, 2011. ---- ;April 12, 2013 - Takahashi Ai to undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules :Takahashi Ai announced on her official blog that she will undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi said, “I started feeling discomfort in my throat at the end of February, and sometimes I had a hard time uttering my voice.” After receiving an examination at a hospital, she was diagnosed with vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi was told that she needed to undergo surgery now for her future activities; therefore, after her starring stage play “Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara” (starts April 24th) ends on April 30th, she will receive surgery, and concentrate on her treatment. :On the blog, Takahashi wrote to her fans, “I do not feel any pain, so no need to worry! When the surgery is over, and I recover completely, I will sing with all my heart in front of you guys again, and improve my acting skill as an actress as well.” :It was also announced that Takahashi’s appearance on a reader’s theater “Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter”, which was originally scheduled on June 4th, has been postponed to the 12th. ---- ;April 3, 2013 - °C-ute first Budokan perfomance announced :On April 3, while C-ute were performing in a department store to promote their new single Crazy Kanzen na Otona, Tsunku shocked the members and fans when suddenly, his version of the single was played. He then announced that on Septmeber 10th, C-ute is going to perform in the Nippon Budokan, Japans biggest concert hall. :Yajima Maimi: "Unbelievable, I'm happy we will bring our fan to the Big venue Budoukan!!" :Nakajima Saki :"I'd like to fill the big venue with our fans." :When they were asked what they want to do at the Nippon Budokan, Yajima replied "I'd like to fly in the venue!" :Out of all current main groups, they're the second to perform there (the first was Morning Musume). ---- ;March 16, 2013 - Morning Musume 12th Generation Audition announced :On March 16, Tsunku announced 12th Generation at Morning Musume Concert Tour ~ Michishige Eleven SOUL~ during MC. Tsunku, Sayumi and Reina have made comments on what sort of member they want to find. ::Tsunku: “I want to discover a natural, a girl with an originality as though she’s from the future, as though she’s come to create a new era from tomorrow.” ::Sayumi: “As it is right now, when I say I’m the cutest it’s not even a joke as I am that cute, so I want a girl who’s unbelievably cute so I end up being a joke when I say I’m the cutest.” ::Reina: “I want a yankee. As I’m graduating, the bothersome one will be gone. Someone who has a lot of confidence and makes their surroundings feel stronger.” :The audition is called Morning Musume 12ki Member ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. ---- ;March 2, 2013 - new SATOUMI Movement units created & Juice=Juice's first indie single :On March 2nd, during the opening ceremony of Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, it was announced that 3 new units were formed for the SATOUMI Movement. Unlike the SATOYAMA Movement, which focuses on the countryside and undeveloped woodlands, SATOUMI Movement focuses on the seas. ::The first unit announced was Dia Lady, which includes Berryz Koubou's Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Suzuki Airi. ::The second unit announced was Mellowquad, which includes Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. ::Lastly, the third unit announced was Plumeria, which includes Morning Musume's Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi, ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai, and S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon. :After SATOYAMA e Yukou ended, Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 began. The opening act was Juice=Juice, performing their first indies single, Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. The single is set to be released on March 31, 2013, the same day as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. ---- ;February 11, 2013 - Tanaka Reina is Diagnosed With Peptic Ulcer & Inflamed Esophagus :On February 9th, Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina who was absent from a fan club event held on the same day, announced on her blog that she has been diagnosed with duodenal ulcer and esophagitis. :Tanaka explained, “As the pain comes and goes, sometimes it’s not too bad, but sometimes it really really hurts. It’s unpredictable when it would hurt, and when it hurts I might have to be absent just like today…I’m sorry, but I’m fine except for my stomach.” :She then continued, “Originally, I have a weak stomach, so I’ve had many problems, but this time it’s bad. Stress, or this and that, it all effects my stomach. I will try to cure it fast taking medicine everyday.” :As Tanaka was also absent from Hello! Project’s live concert held on the 3rd due to a high fever, she wrote, “I couldn’t see you guys today again…what am I gonna do if it gets painful again, the next event will be the last day of ‘Labo’ (Morning Musume’s fan club event ‘Morning Labo! Ⅳ’) I want to show the performance I practiced at least on the last day. I hope it’ll get better as soon as possible...” ---- ;February 3, 2013 - Tsunku♂ reveals his plan on forming new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei :Music producer Tsunku♂ revealed his plan to form new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. ::“I am currently planning on the formation of several units among the members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in this year or next year,” he said, according to an announcement posted on Hello! Project’s official site. ::“Today, I would like to announce the members of the first unit. This unit includes a girl (*Miyazaki Yuka, a member of “GREEN FIELDS”, unit from SATOYAMA movement) who is not a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but I thought it would be interesting to add her as a member of the unit.” :Tsunku♂ explained that he would ascertain the suitableness of the unit which might cause the addition/reduction of the members, then he would make an official announcement for the members and the name of the unit. ---- ;January 23, 2013 - Morning Musumes 52nd single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Help me!!, which is Oda Sakura first single as a member, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts as well had the best first day sales since 2003. The first week rank was #1 too with 93,286 copies sold. The Danceshot also hit over 2,5 mio. views on Youtube. Also the MV already hit over 1 mio. views. Congratulation! ---- ; January 18, 2013 - Mano Erina reveals the jacket covers & track list for her best-of album :Mano Erina’s best-of album titled “BEST FRIENDS” will be released on February 6th. :As Mano will be graduating from Hello!Project after her solo concert on February 23rd, the best-of album will be a compilation of songs from the past five years. :The album will be available as a limited edition, which comes with a DVD, and regular edition. ---- ;January 18, 2013 - Former Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika to be absent from Hello! Project concert due to the flu :On January 18th, it was announced on Hello! Project’s official website that former Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika has caught the flu. :Mitsui fell ill on the 17th and went to get a medical examination. As she has been diagnosed with influenza, Mitsui Aika will be absent from Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu on the 19th and 20th in Nagoya. ---- ;January 12, 2013 - Berryz Koubou's Tsugunaga Momoko is diagnosed with influenza :As fans are currently being devastated for the absence of Sato Masaki, the upcoming absence of Ayaka Wada and Katsuta Rina, and the injury of Natsuyaki Miyabi, more bad news awaits. :On January 12, Hello! Project announced that Tsugunaga Momoko of Berryz Koubou has been diagnosed with the influenza. :She will be absent for all shows of the Hello! Project Winter 2013 Concerts ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ between January 12 and January 13. :She will also be absent from an event for Berryz Koubou 30th single, WANT! on January 14. :Hopefully, everyone else is healthy and be able to end the concert as a whole. ---- ;January 11, 2013 - Morning Musume’s Sato Masaki diagnosed with cervical adenitis and two S/mileage members diagnosed with Influenza :On January 11, Hello! Project released an newsletter that corresponds to three of its members. :Morning Musume’s Sato Masaki, who has been resting since December 31st due to a high fever, has been diagnosed with left cervical adenitis after a detailed examination. :Cervical adenitis is when there’s an infection of a lymph node in the neck. After her diagnosis, Sato was told by doctors that it is necessary to continue receiving medical treatment. As such, she will be absent from ‘Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu‘ on January 12th and 13th at Nakano Sun Plaza Hall. :Sato’s future activities will be decided upon the progress of her condition. She is Morning Musume’s 10th generation member along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Kudo Haruka. :On the same newsletter, it was announced that S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Katsuta Rina have been diagnosed with the flu. :According to the announcement, the girls were examined at the hospital after experiencing a high fever on the 10th. They will be absent from ‘Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu‘ on January 12th and 13th at Nakano Sun Plaza Hall. :Additionally, S/mileage will be postponing their release event for “Samui ne.“, which was scheduled to be held on the 14th at Hitotsubashi Hall in Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo. It hasn’t been revealed at this time when the event will be postponed until. :Furthermore, Katsuta will also be absent from the handshake event for ‘Hello! Channel vol.11‘ on the 16th. ---- ;January 2, 2013 - Sato Masaki unable to attend winter concert and Natsuyaki Miyabi unable to perform dance numbers. :According to a general release, it was revealed that Morning Musume member Sato Masaki has a high fever. Announced only hours before the start of Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, she was unable to attend the opening day, as well as the second day. :During the first MC show of the ~Viva!~ concert, Makoto and Mitsui Aika announced that Natsuyaki Miyabi has hurt her ankle prior to the event, making her unable to perform the dance numbers for WANT!, Asian Celebration, and more. ---- Category:2013